


Burning Burgundy

by Xefros



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Kissing, Pale-Red Vacillation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xefros/pseuds/Xefros
Summary: Joey and Xefros camp out in a cave in between destinations after the events of Act 1. Things get pretty heated, pretty fast.
Relationships: Joey Claire & Xefros Tritoh, Joey Claire/Xefros Tritoh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Burning Burgundy

**Author's Note:**

> Just note im kinda shite at writing fanfiction... i hope this comes off as good, plus its my first. This was mostly inspired by an image I saw and really liked.
> 
> Takes place after the events of act 1 and speculative events of act 2 and a couple of comics.
> 
> Most dialogue might be from xefros perspective, but can also be joeys at times, just depends... im tryin to keep it as third person as possible.

A bit of time has passed since the neighborhood was seiged. And when traveling a good portion of the Alternian State with your new alien friend, well, needless to say, things can get quite.... heavy on the psyche.

You still miss your neighborhood, your life, well, EVERYTHING, but with your lusus in good care of a close friend, expertly skilled in incognito due to their blood color, and the knowledge that Dammek is most likely also under the companionship of Joey's younger brother, things are simple and straightforward now. Burgundys rebound the fastest, no matter the situation. At least your skill in Arena Stickball is with you! But the last thing you needed was well... Losing your gear, trophies, well... alot of stuff.

Still a wandering duo with the Deercat your only method of transportation in search of friends to help you out, the travel is finally taking your toll on you and you and Joey both agree to settle down in a cave for the night. The little divit is complete with one of Dammeks tent kits for his yet-to-be-rebellion after alot of hammer work, so the rest stop is looking quite comfy.

But... Despite the context of this situation, something deep down aches inside you, separate from this ordeal. Joey alien, despite everything... Cares about you. She seems to want to protect your well being, and if you understood anything about the last week, she was there when you were close to death under rubble, and breaking emotionally. When you were losing everything... Crying.. Bleeding out... She... Was there. She got you and her out of the neighborhood and... Rejected the notion that you were gutterblood trash. Something no one else has done before.

\---

Its been a bit since you jumped through that portal, against your will most importantly. Stuck on this bizzare blue-purple tinted but warm flushed planet, you've only known a boy your age named Xefros for about... half a week now? Gosh, its hard to keep track of time here without the proper mechanisms to do so! It might actually have been a week. Who knows.

You really miss your home, but knowing that YOU are the one gone, leaving the home in your conspirator brother's hands instead of yours, things will be mostly okay with his kind of brain. It seems that you might have switched places with Xefros best friend Dammek when you got sucked in too, and if he is anything like he tells you he is, hes a stubborn jackass, but most likely skilled with... weaponry you wouldnt prefer. If it would come down to it, Dammek would clean house with your brothers flare gun, or something else. Literally.

Being the sole pilot of the Deercat, Dammek's lusus, you and Xefros have ridden (custom name ;) for quite a bit of time now. Since Xefros is accustomed to the rural side of Alternia being a bordering suburban dweller, he easily spots a well structured cave to rest in as you make your way to the next destination. Outside of the city lacks the device to nullify the sun's harsh rays and the midnights freezing temperatures, so it is imperative for your body's health and his to stop here. No point in wasting a veternarian kit on either one of you!

But aside from your hopeful outlook on things, confident you can find some kind of way to disable the barrier around the portal through Xefros list of contacts (that you must adventure to get too no less!) something else seems to be boiling, burning inside you. And as much as you try to avoid it, its over that poor horned burgundy boy with you.  
Yes. The one that has given you attention, called you an action hero. The one that needed help, and was absolutely adorable and your shining chance to be a hero. Something about him is starting to drive you mad... The way he talks about you... Talks TOO you... How he has so much adventure... No one else does this. And you can be certain through your fathers absence and your brothers gimmicks that this is the very first man, or boy to ever look up to you, or treat you as the apple of his eye. What was originally a surge of heroism, the rage to save someone who was so depserately in need of help against bad odds, has turned into something else... Some kind of... Desire.

\---

X: "Joey! I did it! Look!"

Xefros points to the knot around the pike in the dry clay floor. It still has this strange burgundy aura around it but it is slowly subsiding.

J: "Wait, you did that entirely with your mind?"

X: "Well... Not really. I kind of put it near the pike thing. But I completed the knot with my mind though!"

J: "Its still impressive. But man you aliens are really weird..."

X: "You are too! I mean, you don't have any powers! That is weird!"

Joey stopped to think about how absurd it was that every member of their race possessed some kind of power, but didn't dawdle on it for too long. 

X: "Ooh, can I try to light the fire with my mind this time? I think I can do it!"

J: "No! I don't want you dropping a stick or something where it shouldn't be. Thats dangerous, and I know your psychic powers aren't that strong. You told me!"

X: "Ya, true... Okay, i'll get the sticks!"

Xefros comes back with scattered plant material outside the entrance to the cave, enough to light a fire. Focusing the flashlight beam on the glass of the little pads the two used when Joey first arrived, it is just enough to spark a flame, and before the two knew it they were once again cooking grub from one of Dammek's little prep kits. 

J: "I cant wait to get back home... I miss all the food I had back there! You know the deal-"

X: "Ya, I get the body and you get the legs! Its my favorite part anyways!"

Alternian meals sure are weird. Sometimes its literal bugs. Other times its sweet fruit. Some are akin to Earth fruits, others often are not. Joey still becoming accustomed to a new diet has found pieces here and there that she does enjoy. The two chomp away at a hearty meal, something that soothes both of their current situations, albeit slightly.

\---

After a little bit of chatter, and a lot of grub, both of them climbed into the tent, anxious to get to rest. With nothing else left to do, and the deercat purring away nextdoor guarding the entrance to the cave, being outside the tent was only going to get colder as the alternian night hit its dimmest, despite the fire. 

But with that, now came the next step that has plagued them for the last lot of days. Privacy.

Both of them took turns, waiting inside the tent as the other would get undressed and switch to spare clothes, then they would swap over and the other would do the same. Joey only really had Dammeks pullover, so she usually just took off her skirt and fitted her lower half with a comfy blankey from the kit. Xefros had a pullover of his sign class, and one spare set of jeans, courtesy of Dammek's little prepped-for-anything tent kit.  
Seeing Joey's clothes in the tent neatly folded next to her when he waddled in only urked his stomach more. Joey couldn't help but feel the same, seeing Xefros carry his clothes bundled up in his two arms while wearing a pullover hoodie was a little nerve wracking.

X: "Done! Better than only day outfits."

Joey lets out a little giggle.

J: "And I bet after the last week, you certainly don't have the funds for more clothes, or even laundry."

X: "Ya, im hoping one of my friends has a cleaning apparatus or something. Fashion is usually frowned on unless you're a highblood, and most of us have a complete wardrobe head to toe of our stuff thanks to the drones that'll last us until we leave. So cleaning items are a rarity!"

Xefros lays down next to Joey. Theres a considerable distance between the two, about 2 feet, but nevertheless the tent remains warm.

J: "You know it just hit me. I thought your race needs the, what are they called... recouperacoons?"

X: "Well Dammek one week demanded that I sleep on the floor for a week. But before you get mad at him again, I can sleep anywhere now because of it! Just give me a comfy spot and im set."

J: "Thats one thing he's done that comes in handy..."

Wrapping himself in his blanket, Xefros dims the oil lamp between the two's pillows. Both of them say the usual goodnights, and roll over facing away from each other. The cave remains extremely warm, and the fire slowly dies outside the tent. The beautiful array of pink lighting up the alternian midnight dims away, as the night reaches its coldest.

After a tiny moment of silence, Xefros perks up and rolls to face Joey.

X: "I promise we'll find a way to help you Joey. I know we will!"

J: "I know Xefros... I trust you."

X: "I'll get you back to earth if I have to... burn my own shirt! Thats my promise."

Joey rolls back around to meet Xefros. 

J: "You absolute dork, you don't need to burn shirts to get me home! I'll find a way that doesn't involve that manner of destruction."

Joey's short hair and sleek eyelashes catches Xefros' attention, knotting his stomach again. He continues on with his creatively destructive subject brushing aside these new feelings.

X: "Fine... Just don't Xpect me to burn my shirt if you change your mind!"

J: "(Playfully) I won't, because we will find a way, and I won't ask you to burn anything to do that! We need to go to bed. Cmon."

Xefros agrees, and the two roll on their side and drift off.

\---

Soon later, Joey is awaken by a strange noise. At first she thought it was coming from somewhere in the cave, but fast realized it was in the tent. And it wasn't any noise, it was.... Sniffling?  
Joey rubbed her eyes in confusion trying to make out what possibly could be going on right now. The oil lamp has faded almost entirely, but it is still full of the fuel needed to outlast the coldest of alternias long day cycles, so she proceeds to amp up the light of the lamp.  
She quickly puts two and two together, and realizes that Xefros is... Crying. Rolled over and cocooned up in his blankets, she could tell the boy is the one making the noise as his posture fluttered alongside his sniffling and weeping.

Sensing distress, Joey comes to clarity a little faster than the normal girl waking up. Clearly, the first course of action for the veternarian in training, is to reach out, and help. She puts a hand on Xefros back, and gives a very slight nudge to wake the boy up.

J: "Xefros..."

The boy turns and looks over his shoulder, his tear stricken eyes slowly opening to meet hers.

X: "Hu... huh...?"

The boy, just coming out of something clearly distraughting, starts to slumber awake. 

J: "Xefros... You were crying... Are you okay?"

Holding back more tears, the boy manages to construct a response.

X: "...Sorry Joey I... I get nightterrors alot... its.. ok..."

J: "Xefros, thats not ok. Remember what I told you?"

X: "That I need to work on my definition of okay...."

J: "Thats right...."

The boy sits up, elbows supporting his frame as he looks up to Joey. Joey, sitting on her knees, maintains eye contact with Xefros.

J: "Whats wrong...? What were you dreaming about..?"

Xefros hesitates, but tells her after taking a deep breath. For the first time, he has someone he can trust to tell of what he is plagued by in his dreams. 

X: "...being slow... and stupid..."

Xefros struggles to speak past his stuffy nose.

J: "...Xefros..."

X: "...and being worthless... left behind... alone...."

X: "and lately, buried under rubble...! Joey, i can feel it again... how scared I was... how... worthless I am..."

Joey ponders on how to respond to the boy's dream. She never really considered how it must have been to be the one under the rubble.

X: "and the drones... they came for me.. and then they... they were hurting me...-"

The boy starts to break into more tears.

X: "and i could only watch as they destroyed my house and my stuff and..."

X: "I could hear voices calling me worthless and gutterblood...-"

Xefros cant hold it anymore. He breaks down and puts his hands on his face, and starts crying silently, uncontrollably, as if he were in the dream.

As Joey heard Xefros cry, the knot in her stomach started to turn once more. She really cares for him, and she has to admit without him she probably wouldn't be having an easier time on Alternia.  
But she also recognizes that this boy is... Special to her. From the moment she saw his little hand poking out of the rubble to him flipping his shit in the hoverpad beam, she knew this boy was a different breed. He was going to save her, hands down, when he barely even knew her!  
Joey harkened back to his most recent words, and a fight began in her mind. She recounted how he said he was worthless, gutterblood, but her being the star, the light, she didn't buy it. She didn't buy that one bit.  
The warmth and coil in her stomach was reaching a boiling point, and she couldnt take it anymore. Xefros was in front of her, breaking down again. Fed up with these false lies, she lashed out with empathy.

J: "No!"

Joey leans forward and grasps Xefros in a full on, sudden hug.

J: "Stop it! Thats not true!"

Xefros falls on his pillow from the sudden embrace. Joey is now above Xefros, who is mostly in shock after being broken out of his disarray. Her arms still lock around his body, unwilling to let go.  
Xefros' eyes meet Joey's, and for a split second there is a new heat between the two.

X: "But... Joey..."

He looks away, still sniffling, tears still streaming down his face. He sits back up, with Joey pulling back from her hug, putting her hands on his shoulders to meet his gaze again. He wipes his face with his hands, to no avail as his body oozes more distress.

J: "Enough! You are not worthless! I don't care what a dumb dream says. Nothing like that is true! Xefros, you are one of, if not, the STRONGEST person I know! You are worth something to me!"

X: "...but... my blood..."

J: "Your blood is beautiful as it is Xefros! You need to see how valuable you really are yourself!"

The two sit in silence after Joey's yell withers away. For the time they've known each other they have remained friends, and very close ones. Joey sees light in Xefros, and Xefros sees rage in Joey. They both want to bring it out from within each other, but have only crossed millimeters in that direction. From the start however, they have been a strong, unstoppable duo. Xefros feels safe and companied with Joey Alien, and Joey feels wanted and the star of the show with Xefros by her side.

Xefros sits still and absorbs Joey's words and his sniffles come to a trickle. Both still fully clothed, the heat still eminates throughout the tent and the cloth. Joey would be the one to break the silence.

J: "Xefros... Look... I..."

Joey struggles to find words. Xefros would finish her sentences however.

X: "...sorry joey..."

J: "...Xefros.. Its okay... Don't apologize..."

X: "...sorry... i try to..."

J: "Xefro-"

X: "it just... hurts so much..."

J: "Xef-"

X: "sorry... and im apologizing too much again... sorry..."

Joey really considered this next statement as it would change the entire dynamic of his world. But she couldnt take seeing him like this anymore.

J: "Xefros... I love you, okay?"

Xefros looked up at her eyes, almost as if he didnt hear her correctly the first time.

J: "I... Look, I know you probably don't feel exactly the same way as me. But... You're not worthless. Thats not true. And if it helps any better... I love you. I really do. Ive only known you for a little while but, youve mean so much to me! You've made me feel wanted, you helped me get out of Dammeks hive, you've helped me disguise and explore safely..."

X: "I... I mean that much to you...?"

J: "Of course..!"

Joey and Xefros both looked at each other, then away. There was a moment of silence between the two. And, as if by starcrossed fate, they both looked back at each other, close to the same time.  
The two leaned in, Joey grabbing ahold of Xefros' upper body sitting his lap and Xefros wrapping his arms around her lower back. Their friendship bloomed into a bright red flush, and they met in their first kiss.

\-------  
(NSFW PAST THIS POINT, MEANT FOR AN OLDER AUDIENCE ObV)  
\-------

Clearly this wasn't enough, as when they both pulled back, they immediately wanted more. Joey was on top of Xefros now with him leaning against his pillow on his back, with the makeouts getting more intimate than it was before.  
For a burgundy, they really didn't taste too bad. But how would she know what any boy tasted like? This was her first matesprit.

Xefros was in no better of a situation, what was the brink of intimacy and holding back non-morail thoughts suddenly spilled over into pure red. Still in shock but burning burgundy all over his face, he continued to go through with what felt right. But the thoughts still ran through his head, even if Joey alien was making flawless attempts to show him he isn't worthless.

After what seemed to be an eternity of making out, Joey pulls back to see Xefros slightly crying, again.

J: "...Xefros..."

X: "...someone... actually cares about me..."

Joey started to understand where the tears were coming from this time.

And as if by instinct, she slowly tugs his pullover as if to signal taking it off. Shes ready to show him how much he really means, but slowly, considering shes never done this before anyways.

J: "...Can... Can I take this off?"

After slight hesitation, through his sniffles and tears, Xefros agrees.

X: "...s-sure..."

Joey slowly takes off his pullover spare, struggling to get it past his horns, but prevails, revealing the first sight of an Alternians chest to herself. Xefros didn't resist or struggle, he let Joey take it off for him.  
Anatomically similar, aside from six little scars running down the obliques of his chest, Xefros appears to be average built, maybe very minutely pudgy, but definitely stronger that your average... troll.

Xefros, still going with the movements, is actively jailed by her beautiful short slightly curly hair and loving eyes. He literally could never dream this happening to anyone like him, especially as worthless as he is, but here he is, and still in such disarray over his nightterror, he realizes she, this beautiful alien, may be the aliment to his fear.

Joey leans forward and begins to carress his form with her hands, all the while taking Xefros by the mouth again. She makes sure to run her hands over his six little scars, guessing this is possibly an erogenous zone for him.

Xefros starts to squirm in Joey's hold as her hands run over his scars, pushing him even deeper into the pit of love since this is something only matesprits do where hes from. With the feeling of connection and pleasure both boiling inside of him, he lets out a little noise, almost like a tiny squeak in their makeout session that pushes Joey to take the next step.

X: "...that.... aah.."

J: "Feels good...?"

X: "..yeah..."

Joey pulls away, with Xefros now lying on his back, and while sitting on top of him proceeds to take off her pullover, revealing her star crested shirt underneath. She then unhoistens the small blanket that was covering her lower half to reveal the green undergarment hiding her... Alien genitals?

Xefros still doesn't know what a human looks like underneath all those clothes, but this is going somewhere fast and he absolutely is on board. Joey always led him around in the best ways, since he has a hard time standing up for himself, and only she has taken his well being into account.

Taking a guess, Xefros assumes what they're doing now is what trolls do when pailing, and what humans do when they, well, do whatever they do. Either way, Joey has stirred him up, and underneath his pair of spare jeans, against his will his... Bone bulge has started to protrude. In the rough cloth, this can be quite uncomfortable.

Joey after undressing, can see the the distress on Xefros face. Shes gotten this far, but... Has... Has never taken a boy before. Scientifically speaking they're two different species, so she doesn't even know what he looks like down there! But the quest to show love to Xefros and how much he means to her is way more powerful than any hesitation.

Through instinct, she places her hands on the button to his jeans right below her. And through the same instinct, Xefros knew what was coming next.

J: "Im going to take.. Im going to take your jeans off. Stay still."

X: "..okay joey..."

Joey takes a deep breath, albeit a shaky one from all the hormones running through her, and slowly pulls it down just enough to reveal Xefros package.

To her it was a little jarring at first, but she could note the multiple similarities to that of male human genitalia. It was a fully lush burgundy color, and was beginning to throb a little bigger than before. After studying her new subject a little, she looks up at Xefros, only to see him wince away in shame.

X: "...its..... i.... sorry..."

Joey puts a finger over his mouth, shushing him lovingly and quietly.

J: "I get it... Its okay."

A little slowly, not sure how these things work, she puts her hand on his... Bulge? And begins to do handiwork, seeing where this would take him, and possibly her.

She grabs the base of his shaft and begins to move it up and down very slowly. It appears the lube that encompasses the entire length of the bulge is not burgundy in of itself, but the skin underneath is.

Only a couple of strokes in, and she has already rendered Xefros a subject to ounces of pleasure. As Joey begins to really take it into her own hands, for the first time Xefros begins to feel something he has never felt before. Is this... Love? Or, well, at least how matesprits feel when pailing?

He cant tell, but all he knows is he is shirtless and at this point pantless, with Joey in her star tshirt and green panties on top of him cranking away. With his burgundy color enveloping his entire face, his breathing begins to pick up, as Joey helps him more and more.

X: "...joey... ooh...."

Joey still flushed with love for her Xefros, heard him call her by her first name, and that was enough to send her into the mood too. Xefros is quite big, but she doesn't pay much heed to size. Being the star of the show, helping her newfound alien boyfriend started to turn her on as well.

When it appeared Xefros was really starting to build up to something from all her hand work, she decided it was time to help herself to some of this delicious experimentation. She slowly took off her green panties, revealing her troll equivalent of a nook. A little wet but mostly nervous, Joey and Xefros made eye contact.

J: "..i... wanna try something."

Xefros, studying his first look at a human alien nook, could piece together what she was thinking.

X: "..do... you want to..."

J: "..."

X: "..."

There was silence between the two, but an unanimous agreement. Joey takes Xefros member, and slowly slides it into herself, feeling it inch all the way in until she is sitting on top of him, with his full length inside of her.

J: "Aaah... oooh..."

X: "!!! aaah..."

After a couple seconds of awkward shuffling, a rythm begins, and before they knew both knew it, Joey is riding Xefros away, and Xefros is slightly bucking with her movements.

With Xefros being bare nude and Joey in nothing but her tshirt, the warmth the two have made together in their flushed feelings and movements have warmed the tent to a comfortable degree. The lamp still eminates dimmly, the night is still cold, but the connection between these two lovers might be the most intense thing in this damn cave right now.

After more stretched minutes of glorious pleasure, both now embraced, with Joey's nook enveloping Xefros' member with warmth, Joey lifts herself from the embrace, putting her hands on Xefros' shoulders as she rides him classic cowgirl style.

Xefros, with this being all too much for him, begins to feel the welling of emotions inside his stomach again. Hes actually pailing, hes actually worth something, and hes absolutely safe. And this fucking feels good.

Joey, really getting comfortable and heated with her Xefros, is closing in on climax. God, he is really big and feeling him rub against her clit as he throbs entirely inside her is something to behold. She never thought she would take a boy inside her, at least for a while, but this one is special and needs a special kind of loving.  
As she looks down upon her new love, just as instantly she is taken back. He is... Crying...?  
But, the heat isnt over yet though. Its just getting good. With Xefros still bucking and Joey still riding, she reaches out to him.

J: "Xefros... aah..."

X: "...joey... hhhhh..."

It appears Xefros is coming close too, and he is wanting more.  
As the movements become more and more intense, Xefros cracks.

X: "joey... aaah... i.... i love you joey.... ooh..."

Oh man, this is exactly what she wanted to hear. As she began to reach the top of the mountain, she once again looked down upon her love, and he met her gaze as well, tears rolling down his face. 

X: "Joey you're so good...! I love you... I love you so much- aaah...!"

Eventually words would crumble, and hormones would take over. She knew her precious burgundy mess was about to reach his peak as well, and as she heard him moan louder and louder, she took both of her hands and cupped his flushed face in her care.  
Xefros looked up at Joey, and it finally washed over him.  
With the heat, the emotions, and her beautiful eyes, smile, and hair looking down on him lovingly as she brushed his cheeks with her thumbs, he closed his eyes and let it all out.

X: "Joey...!! aaaaah..!!!"

Suddenly, Joey could feel a new warmth inside her, and it felt glorious as it felt good. And hot.  
As Xefros relieved himself inside of her, she felt immense joy, knowing her mission was complete, and that she loved this special alien, specially, showing him how truly loved and cared for he is.  
And soon after Xefros reached his peak, so did Joey. Hitting her like a sudden wave, she could feel each and every inch of Xefros inside her. Knowing he just ejaculated inside her was quite intoxicating, and she finally hit the highest elevation.  
Leaning down and hugging Xefros, head under his, and Xefros wrapping his arms around her back, she lets Xefros pump the last little bit in her as she bucks her hips to the movement, her nook tightening and gripping Xefros' member with what seems to be an eternity of pleasure.

Washed over with the high, both breathe heavily, with Joey in Xefros' arms, and Xefros still holding onto her. For a moment all is frozen, and all is well. 

After about a minute, Xefros instinctually removes his bone bulge from Joey's nook, trailing a little bit of white as it exits, and moves his arms down her side. Both of them absolutely in heat and still flushed over what happened, Joey looks up at Xefros from his chest, and the sloppy makeouts begin again.  
A little shorter this time, mostly from fatigue, Joey pulls back and the two stare into each others soul windows, silent. The tent feels like its on fire at this point.

J: "..Did we just...?"

X: "...i think we just pailed... and... you're an alien..."

Joey lets out a tiny laugh, Xefros returning the favor as well. Both of their faces are flushed bright with their blood.

J: "Yeah well, new planet... new experience, huh?"

X: "Ya... Uh, sorry about the mess..."

Joey looked down only to see the makeshift mattress they were lying on have tiny splotches of white.  
Joey looks back at Xefros, and gives his forehead a little kiss. With her boyfriend still in loveshock and probably floating in the pool of absolute i-feel-good, she gets off of his top, and lays by his side, grabbing the blanket from her side of the tent within arms reach and moves it over the two, covering the initial blanket. Double warm!

Xefros meets Joey's gaze, and perks up.

X: "..should we... get dressed back up..?"

J: "Nah, I think we're fine.."

Joey once again smooches Xefros forehead, bringing back that burgundy blush she so loves. God, she really fucking loves this boy. And Xefros can definitely say the same for her, each and every movement, word, and more from Joey only makes him infatuated more. He really fucking loves this girl.

J: "Now cmon, lets head off. We got another long day tomorrow... And I need my Xefros to be strong and loved."

X: "Okay Joey..."

As Joey dims the lamp in the tent back down to the original tint when they dozed off, she wipes Xefros tear streaks off his face and gets comfortable. She pulls the blankets up over both of them and reaches for Xefros, as he does the same for her. The two embrace, flushed beyond probable belief, and the two slowly drift off in each others hold, nuzzled in warmth and love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed near the beginning, I have a little headcanon of mine for how days on Alternia function. Much like a desert and how it freezes really fast during the night, I theorize time periods as this on Alternia.
> 
> Dusk -> Freezing Point -> Dawn -> Long, intense daylight -> Back to dusk!
> 
> I also felt a freezing night would be fitting for the setting, but I had to try and make it reasonably sound while maintaining continuity with Alternia from Homestuck and Hiveswap.
> 
> And if you made it this far thank you so much for reading! I really did just try my best to make sweet fluff for those of us out there who enjoy it...


End file.
